Like No Other Night
by lavieheureuse
Summary: The room is too big for me alone, Jae... Yunjae  YunhoxJaejoong . Oneshot. PWP.


Title: Like No Other Night

Type: Oneshot

Pairing: Yunho/Jaejoong

Rate: NC17

Genre: Fluff, Smut

* * *

><p>What a weird dream.<p>

He was standing in an ominous, pitch-black room, alone. He couldn't see anything, yet touch something. Totally blind in the dark, he tried to step forward when suddenly the ground where he tread on fell to a only-God-knows-how-deep hole. And so did he. And he ended up in his bed.

Yunho woke up only a few minutes after midnight. His messy black hair soaked in sweat, he had an headache and couldn't stop his body from trembling. The white bed sheet underneath him was also wet, caused by his cold sweat. He glanced towards the windows beside him, it wasn't raining, and no clouds covered the beautiful full moon up on the sky.

He peeped at the digital clock on the bedside table. The device read 00:07 AM, glaring the numbers in red lights. Yunho sighed heavily, knowing that exactly at 4 AM he ought to prepare everything for the morning interview as the manager had planned. Finally, he dragged himself off the bed as he ripped off his dirty shirt, cursed his weird dream and blamed the hot weather.

After decided to find something to ease his ache, he walked towards the kitchen and passed Junsu and Yoochun's room. He reached the kitchen shortly, switched on the lights, and dug the cabinet to see if they still have some aspirin. Once Yunho found it, he took a glass of water and drink the white tablet. He stayed in the kitchen high stool for awhile, waited for the drug to work its magic effect.

He rested his forehead on his hands, eyes looked down on the table. Usually, he thought, Jaejoong and I usually sleep together in my bed. He said 'my' because it wasn't belonged to Jaejoong anymore. And sometimes we were staying up late, had a heart-to-heart talk, or discussed something that wasn't even worth to be discussed, or discussed why did we discuss something that wasn't even worth to be discussed, right after we both fatigued and lied in the bed holding each other after sex.

"Yun… ho-yah?"

A soft voice instantly made him pulled back to the kitchen. He knows the voice really well.

"Jae? What are you doing?" asked Yunho in curiosity.

No, Jaejoong hadn't left him. He was just moving to Changmin's room for a week now because the youngest often had nightmares so he needs his band-umma to accompany him.

Jaejoong walked over the table, wanted to see his boyfriend from a clearer view. He wore a pair of baby blue pyjamas while Yunho only wear his boxer. And when he knew, he already embraced in Yunho's tight hug.

He placed his head on the taller man's shoulder. "I woke up because I wanted to go pee," Jaejoong said. "But I noticed that the kitchen's light turned on so…"

Yunho sniffed and smelled Jaejoong's hair. Strawberry scent still remained on it.

"And you, what are you doing?" Jaejoong looked Yunho in the eyes.

"Mm… Just wanted some drink," replied Yunho nonchalantly. Jaejoong pouted. He knew his boyfriend was lying.

"Tell me the truth," demanded him. His eyes sharpening.

"How do you know I'm not telling you the truth?" Yunho smiled softly.

"I'm your boyfriend, in case you have forgotten?" grumbled Jaejoong.

"How can I?" answered Yunho. "And actually, I'm not the one who left the bedroom and moved…" The words just came ripped his throat before he can stop it. He wanted to slap himself.

"Oh, stop it."

An awkward silence fell between them.

"I…" Yunho started. Damn this situation.

"You don't want me, do you?" Jaejoong asked coldly. He loosened his grip to Yunho, slowly parted themselves. No, this is not Jaejoong. My Jaejoong was always so bright, and warm, and lively Jae.

"It's not it," Yunho tried to explain. Wait, there's nothing to explain. Hadn't he just showed how much he missed Jaejoong in their bedroom?

"Then what?"

Frustrated, Yunho drifted himself down the stool, his hands grabbed Jaejoong's.

"This," he leaned forward to kiss the smaller man. But the latter quickly stopped him.

"What now?" Yunho yelled in tense.

"I'm not that easy. Or do you always take me that easy?" Jaejoong asked, almost stated, dangerously.

"Jae, what brought you all these?" shouted Yunho. But somehow it turned to only a whisper.

"What? Look at yourself, Yunho!" cried Jaejoong. His eyes watering, tears mustered in the corners of his beautiful eyes. He roughly sat himself in a couch near them. Jaejoong turned away his glance, avoided Yunho's.

"Jaejoong, you have one minute to explain what's wrong with you or I'll rape you to death," Yunho's hand lifted Jaejoong's hand, their gazes met. He hated it to had an argue with his boyfriend.

Jaejoong's body suddenly shivered. "Yunnie…"

Yunho reached Jaejoong's hand and pulled his body to himself. A second later Jaejoong buried himself in Yunho's tanned, bare chest. The latter hugged him tightly. His right hand was caressing Jaejoong's back, and the other hand softly stroked Jaejoong's dirty blonde hair. A moment later something wet was running down his skin, his chest.

"Jae, baby, don't cry," Yunho whispered beside Jaejoong's ear. Another trail of tears ran down Jaejoong's cheek. Yunho tightened his embrace. Did he do something that may hurt Jaejoong? He tried to remember. Well, he did break Jaejoong's lovely fork and spoon, and he was sure he had hid them safely somewhere. Maybe his boyfriend had found it… Or maybe he was still angry because of what happened at dinner. Yunho stole Jaejoong's prawn. But is that a big deal?

Slowly, Jaejoong let himself go from Yunho's hug. Hands covering his face. Yunho softly took Jaejoong's hands, so he could see his boyfriend's angelic face uncovered.

"I guess…" Jaejoong said as the other brought him to sit. Yunho sat next to him, his hand on Jaejoong's shoulder. The latter pushed himself to lean on Yunho's shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Yunho, his fingers wiped Jaejoong's tears carefully.

Jaejoong felt himself blushed. "I guess it was because of what the others had tell me last dinner…" he started.

Yunho thought of their three younger members for a second. He couldn't find something wrong with their conversation on the table, but he let Jaejoong continued to figure it out.

"You were still having a bath when we… Uhm… Yoochun firstly wondered why did you let me sleep with Changmin for such a long time…"

"And?"

"And they were teasing me that you don't want me anymore…" Jaejoong lowered his gaze. "It was a joke, though, but when I think about it deeper…"

Yunho sighed.

"I'm sorry! I mean… Yoochun does have a point, you know…" He grabbed Yunho's little finger and kept his eyes stick to the floor. "It's just doesn't sound like you."

"So how does I usually sound like?" the bass singer leaned forward and lifted up Jaejoong's cheek so their faces could met again. "Tell me."

"Yun…"

"Like this?" Yunho swooshed the words right into Jaejoong's ear. His hands began to stroke Jaejoong's chest and waist from behind. His head rested in Jaejoong's shoulder, right beside his face.

Jaejoong could feel his blood ran through his veins. Fears had left him completely now, another feeling filled his body. He let out a soft breath as Yunho's lips kissed his rear neck and jaw. Then he broke their position and at lightning speed, he pulled Yunho into a rough, passionate kiss. Yunho, although surprised, reciprocated the kiss gladly. A small whimper left Jaejoong's mouth the time Yunho danced his tongue along the other's plump full lips, lovingly caressed the edge of Jaejoong's bottom lip. He had his hands sliding through Jaejoong's back and hip, while the other's playfully grasped his hair.

Jaejoong parted his lips a bit, needed to breath, and suddenly Yunho thrust his mouth harder to Jaejoong's, his tongue desperately tried to find the other's in a need to feel the taste. He gave the full red lips small bites, and Jaejoong moaned, his hands left Yunho's head and down to his bare chest, fingers played around Yunho's nipples.

Gods, Yunho thought. How much I missed this.

Later he broke their kiss, caused a disappointed look in Jaejoong's face, but quickly he had Jaejoong's in his arms and carried him to his room. Jaejoong placed his arms around Yunho's neck again as he pecked its lower part.

Yunho safely laid Jaejoong down on the bed. The latter lifted his head up, his lips slowly reached Yunho's bottom lip and taste its edge. Once he done that, they held nothing back. Another round of mouth-pressing and lip-blocking began, but this time it followed by pajamas-throwing and pants-ripping-and-sliding.

After barriers demolished, Yunho's finger stroked Jaejoong's crotch slowly, his fingertips caressed every inch of it. Jaejoong groaned, his hands comfortably hugged Yunho's neck and upper chest. As his boyfriend did delicious things to his length, Jaejoong raked the messy black hair, his nails scrapping the bass vocalist's scalp.

"Ah… It feels so… Ah…" Jaejoong squeezed his eyes shut as he pleased and intoxicated with Yunho's inscrutable work, his nice figure arched closer and closer to Yunho's body. With a smooth motion, Yunho flipped Jaejoong onto his knees, his back towards him, gave him a transfixing look of Jaejoong's rear.

I need lube, the leader thought. He looked around and found his bottle of clear white gel that hadn't been used for a week. Perfect. Yunho coated his fingers with it and trailed down Jaejoong's backbone. A hitched breath could be heard from the latter. The fingers continued to down and found something it has been looking forward to.

A loud gasp relieved from Jaejoong's throat. Yunho's index finger entered his opening, caressing it, rotated on Jaejoong's warm wall. Another finger soon joined the one inside him and doubled his pleasure and gasps.

"Oh... oh, my, Yun…" panted Jaejoong. It was unbearable. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Now."

"Be patient, baby," Yunho warned him facetiously. He thrust his body forward and kissed Jaejoong's back. His wet, hot tongue freely enjoying the smooth, oh-so-kissable skin, and he pinch it with his teeth and reddening the white skin. Two of his fingers were now leaving Jaejoong's tunnel.

"Yunho… Please…" implored Jaejoong. His body was trembling and shivered and pathetically wanted Yunho so much, he felt himself weakened. He would give anything, anything to make Yunho thrust his hardness into him as fast as possible.

Jaejoong was now almost cried, "Please… Ah… Yunnie, please…" he repeated the words like a prayer.

Yunho gave him a wide smirk. "Can't wait for me, can you?" he whispered the spell right into Jaejoong's ear and licked it, his recent action caused a frustrated groan. "Can you, sexy?" and soon he entered Jaejoong.

"Oh, Yunnie… Oh… Just like that…" Jaejoong released sighs and pants as Yunho thrust his hip deeper into him. Yunho's pace was experimental and it made Jaejoong moaned in bliss. He moved his hip here and there, tried to feel Jaejoong from every possible position and angle. When he brushed a sensitive spot inside Jaejoong, the latter broke a loud, sensuous moan.

Damn, that was too sexy.

"Faster, baby. Faster," Jaejoong panted. Yunho completed willingly, he thrust and rotated and moved his hip faster and deeper. He leaned down between Jaejoong's legs, lips eagerly reached the other's. They breathed and panted against each other's mouth. Lips occasionally sliding against one another, both tried to stole a kiss before the other.

Yunho felt a familiar dizziness filling up his body. He, by instinct, increased his pace into a ridiculously high tense. Jaejoong looked even more pleased. He rotated his hip to accommodate Yunho's speed and the feeling wasn't comparable. Jaejoong had his eyes shut as he began to feel the heavenly feeling took over his entire body.

They were one and filled each other, and everything was growing faster and faster and spinning and out of control, Jaejoong reached his climax with a loud moan, energy had left his shivered body that soon squirmed underneath Yunho's, who came with a low, satisfied groan. Yunho slowly pulled himself out and collapsed beside Jaejoong, with his entire strength he could muster, he dragged Jaejoong's body into him, gave him a tight embrace.

The smaller guy couldn't even open his eyes, but with all of power left on his body, he whispered, "I love you, Yunnie."

Yunho smiled tiredly, gave Jaejoong a chaste kiss before he replied, "I love you too, Jae."


End file.
